


Sleep Tight

by pinklesbian



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklesbian/pseuds/pinklesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-death Aradia has trouble sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Tight

You toss and turn, limbs moving through slime slowly. Your recuperacoon is slightly transparent, and you can see the sunlight on the floor where it shines through your windows. Even when you squeeze your eyes shut, it bothers you. You pull yourself out of your coocoon (and slip a few times). Your disgruntled attempts to free yourself from your bed wake up your lusus, who in turn circles around you worriedly. 

When you're finally out, you sit on the floor-- drenched, but you don't care. You talk to your mom for a while, telling her about your recent dreams as she curls up in your lap. Eventually the sun gets too bright for you to be awake, so you crawl over to your pile. 

It's just a pile of junk you bring back from the ruins you explore. You always find weird stuff-- most of it useless-- that you seem to be drawn to. You're looking for something in particular this time. You never knew what it was for until just right now, when you picture it in your head. 

Here it is. You pull it out from under some other cool stuff and look at it. It's just some fabric with an elastic band on it. You wonder why you even brought it home. You pull it over your head, mindful of your horns, and settle it over your eyes. You can't see anything. It's perfect.

You think about just sleeping there, but your lusus bleets at you and nudges you until you reluctantly slip the mask off and climb back into your recuperacoon. You pull it down to cover your eyes and whisper a quick "sleep well" to your lusus.

When you wake up again it is dark. You climb out of the slime and ablute right away. You set the mask next to your husk top and contact your friend Kanaya. You'd really like to learn how to sew. Or at least learn enough to know how to personalize this little mask. It's awfully boring the way it is now.


End file.
